The Sages Wait
by Scrapbastard
Summary: Ever wonder what the sages get up to while they're sitting around in the Chamber of Sages? How do they pass the time? Do they get along? That's what this story is about. One chapter on each of the Sages, as they are brought to the chamber. That means, first Rauru, thaen Saria, then Darunia, etc. There will be laughs, there will be tears. Please give it a read, if you're interested!
1. Chapter 1, Rauru, Sage of Light

**Hello, guys. Scrap here, the author. Thanks for taking a look at my story. Consider this chapter a prologue.** **It's shorter than the rest, and there's no dialogue, but** **Rauru is a Sage and I had to put him in there. Couldn't skip straight to the fun part, could I? Anyway, enjoy this old man, and thanks again for reading.**

* * *

><p>Long ago, in an era of great strife, there lived seven impossibly wise beings. They were the Sages, and they, together with the Hero of Time, would save their kingdom from devastation.<p>

The legend states that these destined saviors were the wisest of all the denizens of their kingdom. According to the legends, All were great leaders or inspired thinkers. They came from the far reaches of the kingdom, united for a single purpose, the prosperity of the kingdom.

What the Legends don't say, is who the sages really were. How they lived, their aspirations, their interactions. The Sages were not simply wise old men who sat in a circle waiting for the hero. They were an Ancient Scholar, a bright eyes youth, a mighty mountain dweller, a regal princess, a skilled warrior, and an enigmatic thief. Indeed, they were all unique souls, with stories all their own.

But the legends do not center around their stories. The tale passed through the ages is one of a great hero, bearing an ancient, powerful blade. A soul imbued with astounding courage that saved the kingdom of Hyrule from the King of Evils, with the help of the Seventh Sage, the royal Princess of Hyrule.

It is imperative that the other six Sages are not forgotten. Too often, their presence goes unrecorded in the annals of history. These six brave souls were essential in saving the kingdom. This is the story of their interactions with each other. The bonds they formed, the knowledge they shared. This is the story of the Sages. 

* * *

><p>Rauru, Sage of Light.<p>

Rauru blinked an old, dry eye and sighed deeply. He had just completed the duty he was destined for since birth. The Hero, now a young adult, was on his way. Now Rauru waited, alone in the Chamber of Sages.

Leering around the Chamber, Rauru noticed how truly empty it felt. He was standing on a pedestal with the symbol of light carved into it, the same that was on the medallion he had just given to Link. Around him were five other pedestals, each with their own symbol, one for each of the other sages. Other than that, however, the chamber was largely featureless. It appeared to be a singular pillar, floating in a void of deep blue. He peered over the edge of the platform and saw nothing but blackness far, far below. He took a few cautious steps away from the edge. Though it was part of the Sacred Realm, it certainly was a lonely place.

He wondered how long it would be until he had company again. He hoped it wouldn't be too long, for his sake, and for the sake of the kingdom. In this old place, the only company he would get was that of the other sages, and they would need to be united here as soon as possible, for the future of Hyrule, and indeed, the world.

He thought about what the other sages might be like. He was old, and knowing, but even he couldn't see who the Goddesses would choose to be the saviors of this era.

He rubbed his chin. He hoped they were like minded individuals. He couldn't stand loud ruckus, and if a fight broke out among the sages, there would be no end to his head aches. He would inevitably have to settle any disputes, as he was the first of the sages to awaken, and thus, he had seniority.

He smiled to himself and laughed a deep guffaw. He had been an important figure in the history of the kingdom for quite a while, but it had been ages since he was in any position of power. He wanted to make the most of that. He was not the leader of the Sages, it was true, but he would do his best to lead in her stead.

He coughed and his mind once again returned to musing. The possible identities of the other five sages was something to pass the time thinking about. There was nothing to do in the chamber of sages but to think. It was a sealed chamber, older than time itself, sitting deep in the sacred realm, a paradise that had been tainted by the King of Evil's selfish wants. He frowned. If he thought any more on that, it would sour his mood. He took his thoughts back to the other sages.

He hoped there were no children among the others. He despised children. They asked far too many questions, and they were too fascinated by their own voice. Always talking, never listening. The hero had been a child when Rauru first met him, but he was a rare exception. He never said a word. That was refreshing. He found it fortunate that sages had to be wise in order to be sages. After all, wisdom comes with age, he thought to himself.

He imagined his ideal congregation of Sages. In his mind they were all as wise and old as he was. Each from exceedingly different backgrounds. They would share stories of eras of peace and laugh together about when they were very young. A calm, pleasant collection of wizened people would be ideal. Almost like six Raurus, gathered into one place.

He sighed contently and tried to pass the time whistling an old tune. There was nothing to do now but wait. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, food and drink weren't needed in this, the last pure patch of the Sacred Realm. For some mystical reason, perhaps divine protection, or maybe old magic, the people here never felt hunger or thirst. Even if he did, there was nothing here to eat or drink, so what could he do about0 it?

He wondered how Zelda was doing out there in the now cruel and hellish landscape that was once her home. He had known her when she was a small child, eyes full of curiosity about the world beyond the walls of her castle home. He taught her to read and watched her learn to behave like a proper princess. She was a young woman now, and unfortunately, she would have to find her way through the twisted world that Hyrule had become. She would be hunted by the Evil King everyday of her life until he had been defeated. He worried for the young woman.

She was not the first Zelda he knew in the royal family. Zelda was the traditional name for women in the royal family, and he was old enough to have seen several royal families have their time on the throne. He thought about all he had seen and done in life. Built great temples, advised natural leaders, seen wars turn to peace in mere seconds. If this was the last thing he did for this kingdom, that would be enough. He would be satisfied with his life.

He yawned sleepily. He was very old, and it seemed the Sacred Realm did not put sleep on the list of essentials it took care of. He sat down, gently.

"Perhaps if I close my eyes for a few minutes, I will wake up in time to greet the next sage." He muttered to himself. Then he closed his eyes and slowly lost himself in the dreams of days gone by. 

* * *

><p><strong>That's that for Rauru! Next up, Saria, of course! After I get through this story, I think I'm more or less finished with Zelda stories for a while. I have to mix it up sometimes, you know? Anyway, thanks for reading, friend. See you soon for Chapter 2!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2, Saria, Sage of the Forest

**Yo, people. Scrap here. Got room for another chapter? Good, because I got one for ya. This one focuses on Saria, the second Sage. She's cool, huh? I had fun writing her. Imagine, if you will, a wise ten year old. That's her! Good job! Now write two and a half thousand words about her! Anyway, enjoy! Let me know if you have any criticisms!**

* * *

><p><strong>Saria, Sage of the Forest<strong>

"There he goes..." Saria whispered to herself as she watched her childhood friend Link fade away in a beam of light. He was on his way to find the other sages, she supposed. She wished she could talk to him more. After seven long years, she missed him.

Her job was done. Link ha retrieved the Forest Medallion that she had to bestow and now he was gone, just like seven years ago when he first left the forest.

Seven years ago... That was quite a while ago! Link had definitely aged in that time. He was much bigger and looked so serious! She looked down at herself. The same child she'd always been. She knew he wasn't Kokiri, like her, so she wasn't surprised that he had grown. But she was a bit taken aback. She'd never actually... Seen someone grow up from a child like that.

To be honest he looked a little goofy in tights.

She laughed. He'd grown, but something about him told her she was still the same old Link. Still, she wondered what she would look like if she could age like him. The Kokiri were people of the forest. They were born from it, and one day, they simply faded back into it. They would always be children. But if she was a Hylian, she would be a young woman. Now what would Link think of that, she wondered. When he was still a child, Saria had a little bit of a crush on him. Then he disappeared for seven years and the forest got over run for with terrible monsters! She didn't think about Link in that time, she had much too much to think about! But seeing him as a young man brought back that nostalgic feeling, like he had never left. When they saw each other, their faces lit up like they had everyday seven years ago.

Now, Saria was no longer quite as infatuated with Link as she had been long ago. Still, she couldn't help but notice he had become quite handsome over the years. If he had been born a Kokiri, she might still have those affections. Then again, he probably wouldn't have left on a journey seven years ago! She wondered how different things might have been. If Saria was born a Hylian like Link, that would make her a pretty young woman by now. She tried to imagine what this might look like, but simply couldn't. She had no idea what a 'woman' looked like, as women did not enter the forest. In fact, no adults did. Link had been the first real live adult Saria had ever seen in person.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed the strange old man sitting asleep on the next pedestal over. When she did, she was given quite a start. At first she was confused.

"Who's this?" She asked herself. She thought she was the first sage to be rescued. So then, she wondered, who was this old guy?

"Did Link rescue this guy before me?" She folded her arms with a huff. "Rude!" Her high voice squeaked and echoed through the chamber. As if in response, the robed, sleeping figure shifted. His head nodded and tilted to one side, and his mouth fell open. Saria thought he looked a bit like the Deku Tree before it met it's unfortunate fate.

She was curious now. She had never seen an elderly person before. She found the whole sight somewhat unfortunate, or perhaps even disastrous.

"That's what Link is going to look like someday? Yuck!" Imagining her good friend as such a wrinkled, fat form made her grimace. She hopped off her pedestal and stepped over to his, kneeling next to the sleeping man. He looked even more raggedy up close, but his robes told a different story. They were luxuriant, like a gigantic blanket made of the finest materials. They were embroidered with all sorts of designs and features. He looked so comfortable.

"Excuse me." Saria said softly. She hoped to wake him from his sleep. Maybe he was better company than he looked. The old man did not wake, however, he simply snored deeply.

Saria sighed and gave him a shake. "Hey! Listen!"

The old man jumped awake with a start. Saria knew that would work. It usually got people to pay attention. The old man looked around drearily, before settling his gaze on the girl in front of him. With a deep grumbling moan, he rose to his feet, towering above her head.

Then he looked down at her. She waited for him to say something, but he just stared through narrow, angry looking eyes. She figured maybe older people were slower, as he took quite a while to speak. When he did, it was a simple observation.

"You're but a child! You can't be older than eight!" His voice was deep and guttural, but slow. His words were precise and hard spoken. He sounded as if he had spent his entire life hard at work. Not like the Deku Tree at all in this regard, Saria noted. The Deku Tree spoke softly and calmly, like the wind through the forest.

"How could you be a sage when you have such youth? What could you possibly know of the events that have transpired in our kingdom?" He looked upset, even offended at her presence. Saria was a little hurt, in fact. She refused to be attacked in such a way for nothing. She folded her arms and walked back to her pedestal.

"I may look like a child," she said pointedly," but I'm older than eight by a lot!" She refused to elucidate on the point. If he was such a 'wise sage', Saria figured he could work the rest out for himself. She refused to make eye contact with this such an arrogant old fool.

"Hm..." The old man looked at her, observing her outfit, brows knitted in annoyance. "You're Kokiri, judging from your clothes. Then I will admit to my mistake, you are likely much older than you look. That said," Saria turned to meet the man's glare. "You behave like the little girl you appear to be. Surely, even a forest child knows to respect her elders. And I promise you, no matter how old you are in actuality, I am your elder."

The man glared at her, waiting for an apology. Saria narrowed her eyes at him. "If you're waiting for 'I'm sorry.' You'll be waiting quite a while. I can't respect someone that doesn't respect me."

She folded her arms and smiled smugly. She knew that had gotten to him. Maybe the man had a long, storied past. Maybe he was a veteran of war, or a genius chronicler of the ages. Whatever he had been before didn't matter here, though. Here, in this realm, at this moment, he was a sage, just like Saria. They were equals.

The man's mouth dropped in shock. He looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. With a furrowed brow, he stayed silent for a moment or two. Saria knew she had gotten through to him.

"Hm. You raise a fair point." He twirled the hair of his mustache thoughtfully. "You're far more mature than I first realized, it seems. Very well, it wouldn't be the first time I've had to swallow my pride. I apologize for my behavior."

Saria contemplated this response. He sure sounded genuine, at least. She was still annoyed, and she could see he was as well, but if they were going to be here for long, they'd have to make up. "You know, we're equal here, right? We're both Sages, and we're on the same side. You can't be so grumpy."

The man's eye twitched in frustration. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I should have considered the impact of my words before I spoke."

He was red in the face. Saria had clearly humiliated the poor soul. She felt a bit guilty for that.

"However," he continued, "you must see things from my perspective. I'm simply worried for the Kingdom. You're but a child, or at least, I thought you were. Being a sage is not child's play, after all. I... Suppose I was worried you wouldn't understand what's at stake." He exhaled sharply, causing the hairs on his mustache to quiver.

Saria found that to be extremely ignorant. She was surprised he didn't know of the terrible events that had transpired in the forest. How it had been twisted into a dreary wood, infested with monsters. Upon further thought, though, she realized that she was The Sage of the Forest for a reason. She knew of the affairs of the Forest better than anyone else. It was no wonder He didn't know, he was probably concerned with the turmoil in his home province, and even if he had tried to visit the forest, adults such as him were almost never permitted to step foot in the forest. Those adults that made the terrible mistake of venturing into her forest would get lost and devoured by the forest, so it was really for the best that they were forbidden from entering.

Saria sighed when she thought of the forest. She dreaded explaining the fate of her home to her fellow sage, but she knew she would have to eventually. She hoped they were on better terms by then, because she would likely need a hug.

"It's okay," she began, "I forgive you. You were just... Being old, I think." She smiled at him. "I'm Saria, Sage of the Forest. Pretty nice title, I'd say." She giggled, hopped back over to him, and held out her hand in friendly introduction.

"Hm." Rauru laughed to himself slowly. "Yes, Sage of the Forest. Certainly, it is a worthy title. I am Rauru, Sage of Light." He kneeled cautiously and shook her hand. His hand felt rough and callous, like old leather. "It is... An appropriate title for me, I think."

They stood in silence for a bit, searching for the next part of their conversation. There was a lot to discuss, and very few appropriate starting points. Saria knew this man must have known Link. Perhaps he knew where Link had been for these long seven years. She decided that would be the best place to start.

"Rauru..." She started hesitantly, "You know Link, right?"

Rauru snapped to attention. "Ah yes, the young hero. Quite a remarkable young man. I wonder how he's fairs." Rauru stroked his chin in thought. "There is no way of telling time in this place, but if my arithmetic is correct, and if I may trust my gut, I'd say it's been nearly one week since I woke him and arrived here. He's making good time."

This was all news to Saria. What did he mean by 'woke him'? Exactly what had gone on one week ago? Saria looked at him, confused. She searched for the right phrasing, but Rauru raised his hand to hush her.

"You're confused, I see. That's okay," he smiled, "I don't expect you to know what I'm referring to."

He rubbed his hands together, looking thoughtful. "Seven years ago, young Link drew the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword, with the intention of ridding the world of the Demon King, Ganondorf." His tone soured when he mentioned that name.

"But he was much too small. A young boy like him, though brave, could barely swing the blade, let alone use it against Ganondorf. He simply was not ready. So I sealed him away until he was grown. For seven long, agonizing years, the kingdom went without protection. Ganondorf saw the hero's absence as an opportunity to strike. He wormed his way into the sacred realm, and dared to lay his wicked hands on the Triforce. He was only able to obtain one third, but with it's insane power, he had no trouble conquering Hyrule." Rauru looked disgusted. "A necessary sacrifice, I'm afraid. One week ago, I woke Link from his slumber and sent him on his quest to locate the other sages. He had grown to be a fine young man, although he still had the heart and mind of the child he had been. My role fulfilled, I retreated to this chamber, to await the day I would be called upon again. Soon, I, along with you and the other four sages, will deal the final blow to Ganondorf, and seal him away. At least, that is the intention." The old man's dry lips smacked in thought. "Now there is hope for a future. One of peace for Hyrule. I pray that Link succeeds." Rauru finished his story and sighed. He looked troubled. Saria could tell he was weary from fretting over the insanity that consumed the Kingdom. Perhaps the inactivity was painful for him. Saria knew she'd rather be out there, assisting Link more directly. She wondered if Rauru felt the same.

The old man's gaze drifted to Saria. He smiled at her warmly. It was a sort of comforting smile that made his wrinkles all the more visible. Saria wondered if it was how 'grandparents' acted.

"You must mean a great deal to him if he came to find you first, you know. We're you two close as children?" Rauru laughed. Saria did not return his amusement, but she did blush. So Link had come for her first! She knew he wouldn't leave her in danger. He hadn't changed at all in all these years.

"We were very close, yes." He cheeks were rosy as she fondly remembered her friendship with Link. "He was a total outcast. All the others picked on him all the time! He never came out of his hut, and he never said a word to anyone." She frowned. "I felt awful for him. I had never known the other Kokiri to be so cruel, especially to one of their own! So I stood up for him in front of all the other Kokiri. Everyone was really surprised, even Link! Since that day, we've been best friends. He still never spoke to anyone, but at least he was a bit more cheery." She smiled. It had been a long time since she told anyone that story. It was simple, yes, but the day she befriended Link was one of her most precious memories.

"When do you think we'll be allowed to leave?" She inquired. She wanted to get back to the forest and fix everything that Ganondorf had broken. It was her job as the leader of the Kokiri, after all. Technically, Mido, a different forest child, was leader, but he was totally incompetent, so Saria had taken up the role herself. She was much better at it.

"Hm." Rauru thought to himself for a moment. "It depends on Link, really. At this rate? Several weeks, at least. It's not as bad as it seems, though. The time will fly by, I'm sure." Saria frowned at this. She wasn't sure she could handle weeks of sitting in here, waiting for something to do. She took a seat on her pedestal and sighed. She didn't have much of a choice, unfortunately.

Rauru must have noticed her hopeless expression, because he sat down as well. He turned to her with an expectant expression.

"Tell me of the forest, young one." He sat with his eyes fixed on her. She sighed heavily. She didn't want to. After all, her forest home had been cast into ruin by Ganondorf. The once verdant sanctuary that was Kokiri Village was now a gloomy mess. Thinking of the state of her once beloved forest nearly brought a tear to her eye. She knew she could not bear to tell him and drudge up such painful memories. But she would. It was her duty. It was important to spread knowledge between the Sages. After all, her knowledge is what made her a Sage.

"Well..." She began. Her story would be long and full of joy and sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3, Darunia, Sage of Fire

**Hello, again, folks! It's Scrap here. Ready for another chapter? Hope so. This one is about Darunia, the third sage, and one of my favorites. And oh boy, is it a doozy. Nearly five thousand words! Hey, but you don't have to read it all in one sitting! Hopefully they'll just get longer from here on out. As always, tell me how I did with a review or PM. See you next time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Darunia, Sage of Fire<strong>

"Good luck, Brother! Haha!" The massive Goron watched with pride as the hero who had rescued him faded out and away from the chamber. He owed quite a bit to that man. He had just saved the Goron Tribe for the second time in his life, even succeeding where he, the chief, Darunia, could not. Death Mountain was now safe from the ancient dragon Volvagia, all thanks to his kinsman Link. If Darunia himself had not already claimed the title, he knew Link would make an excellent chief. He watched the young man go with a wave and a smile.

Darunia wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed deeply. Only moments before, he had been trapped in the heart of the volcano, waiting for his doom at the hands of the ancient Goron eater. Now he was here, in the quiet sanctity of the Chamber of Sages. Not once in his long life had he been to this sacred place, but he was completely familiar with it from the moment he arrived. That knowledge had come to him the moment he awakened as the Sage of Fire.

What a story for the tribe back home, he thought. Already a chief, now a sage! Was there no end to the great titles this Goron would achieve for himself? He smiled smugly with self-satisfaction. Probably not, he mused. Maybe when he got back home, he would become King of Hyrule. Or the next Hero of Time. Or perhaps he would mull it over after a hot meal and a bath. The possibilities filled his mind.

He looked down at himself. He didn't look too bad, for a Goron nearly devoured. A scratch there, a dent here, a burn somewhere on the rump. It was rare for a Goron to have a burn anywhere. He scratched at it thoughtfully. It was a new sensation for him.

Looking over, he saw a small girl and an old, decrepit man. The young one stared at Darunia with fascination, but the older one did not look so impressed. He knew he was not the first one to arrive here, but to see two others come before him? There were six sages, and three of them had already awakened. Link had been busy, he thought to himself. He turned and smiled at his new found company, waving his hand at them. The young girl backed away from the sudden approach, as if it were a threat.

"What? I got burned! It hurts!" He stopped waving and simply held his palm out. "Don't worry, I'm clean. Other than some dirt. And ash." Looking down at his hand, he noticed it was quite dirty. He wiped his massive palm on his rough stomach, smearing soot down the length of his belly. This did not bother him in the least, however. He cared little for his appearances. A true Goron knew to judge a person by their heart, not by their face. After all, most Gorons looked quite similar anyway!

"Name's Darunia. Big Brother to all Gorons, chief of their tribe, Sage of Fire!" He laughed deeply. His voice boomed through the air like an erupting volcano. "Not bad for some Goron on the mountain, eh? I just keep gettin' bigger." He gave the thumbs up and reveled in his self-worth. His long list of accomplishments did not give him a swollen ego, but he was proud enough to boast about them.

He grinned stupidly and offered a hand in friendship. He knew these two were other sages, just like him. Sure, they didn't look like much to Darunia, but they were sages alright. He expected someone a bit stouter or thicker, but he didn't make the rules. If he was a sage, and they were sages, then Darunia supposed they were meant to meet. Probably to become close allies, as well! Darunia liked that thought. He continued to hold out a hand for them.

But neither took it. At least not immediately. The girl just looked intimidated, the man was barely paying attention. He had been lost in thought since Darunia arrived, not ten minutes before. The Goron found it a bit inconsiderate that neither had introduced themselves first. In fact, they hadn't spoken a word! Darunia was growing impatient, his smiled began to fade. He grunted and cleared his throat. That caught the older man's attention.

He looked over to Darunia, and within a moment, snapped to attention. His eyes widened as he practically leapt off his pedestal and over to Darunia. He took the Goron's massive hand and shook it vigorously. That was what Darunia was waiting for! Darunia closed his palm and gave a hearty Goron shake.

The man, shaken about by Darunia's massive handshake, introduced himself as Rauru, Sage of Light.

"Sage of Light? Yeah, I can tell! Look at you! I could scoop you up with a pinky finger! Haha!" He patted Rauru on the back, sending him stumbling forward. Rauru laughed meekly at the joke, brushed himself off, and returned to his pedestal. Still quiet as ever, Darunia noticed.

"Saria," Rauru turned to the young girl with a serious gaze. "When someone offers their hand, especially a Goron, it is rude not to take it." The young girl and he old man met eyes. Darunia knew the look the young girl was giving the man. He had seen it before on the faces of visitors to his domain. She didn't see a man or a sage when she looked at a Goron. She saw a big, beastly monster. He sighed.

It was customary for a Goron to accept friendship when it was offered, no matter the history between the two parties. And the same was true in reverse. If a Goron offered kinship, it was an honor, and it was to be accepted. To refuse was to spit on the entire Goron people. And that was precisely what this girl in green was doing.

Normally, Darunia would see this insult and crush whoever had rebuked his offer. He would pick them up and dump them down a hole or give them a good old fashioned straight punch. He crossed his arms and tried to be angry at this green little twerp, but he could not. Where anger should have welled up, he found only sadness. Was he really so monstrous?

The young girl turned back to Darunia and nearly stuck out her hand, but did not, seeing that the Goron had taken back his offer. Darunia stomped on his pedestal, sat, and curled into a ball. He looked like a massive boulder that someone had gently displayed inside the sacred chamber. He meant this as a sign of his having taken offense, but he was sure he just looked silly. Still, when he was depressed or angry, this was what he did. It helped, sometimes, to disconnect from the world and simply sit as a stone would.

"Some wise sage you turned out to be, little one." He grumbled lowly. "Why waste my time with fools? I get enough foolishness leading my tribe." He remained very still on his chosen platform. There was no need to say anything more to her. Darunia had made his point plainly.

He heard Rauru step off his pedestal and over to the green little girl. He spoke softly, so Darunia couldn't make out his words. This irritated Darunia further. He would not be the topic of idle gossip. He sat up to glare coldly at them, when he saw Rauru step gently forward.

"Forgive her, mighty Goron, she knows very little of-" Rauru began to explain, when Darunia jumped to his feet.

"Knows very little of what? Hyrule? The world? What, has she been living under a rock her whole life? No, I don't think so! And I would know, because I live under a rock, and trust me, that's not the look of one that lives under a rock!" Darunia stomped angrily and bellowed. He refused to accept that this girl truly did not know not to fear Gorons.

"Well, if you'd please-" Rauru pleaded, but he was silenced before he could finish his plea. Darunia refused to speak to the girl through someone else! He would talk to this impudent child directly. He pounded his fist onto the ground and came to his feet. The mere impact of his ascent shook the room, and sent the girl stumbling off her platform.

"You!" He pointed a thick finger at her and thrashed angrily over to where she stood. "What do you see when you look at me, hm? Perhaps I am 'scary' to you? Is that it? Well, if you think I'm frightening now, you ought to wait until I'm really angry! I..." His words fell apart at the sight of the little girl. She had tears in her eyes. The Goron swallowed his words and seemed to shrink on the inside. He took a step back as guilt washed over him like a tsunami.

"No, stop that, that's... That's cruel, you can't just... Um..." He scratched the back of his head. Was this his attempt to appear less frightening? Was he truly trying to show this girl how friendly he could be? Clearly, he was doing a poor job of it. He turned to Rauru, but the old sage only stared back coldly. Here he was, trying to make a case for how she had nothing to fear from him, by screaming like an ape. He cursed his own thickness.

"She is a forest child. She has never seen, much less met, a Goron. I doubt if she even knew what they looked like." Rauru stated as he shook his head, a look of disappointment plastered on his face. Darunia looked down at the small girl, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Her eyes were wide in total fright.

A girl who had never seen a Goron. That was an odd thing indeed. The young girl must have been scared to bits from the moment he showed up in the chamber. And here he was, making things worse. Darunia blamed that on his Goron blood. They weren't a very subtle people. To understand emotions and read in between the lines were two things he never found himself capable of. He lowered himself down to his hands and knees, so that he was on level with the girl. Maybe he couldn't understand the thinking of a child, but he could certainly try.

"You were scared of me, huh?" He asked rhetorically. She nervously nodded in confirmation and Darunia laughed. "I don't blame ya, kid! Sometimes I look at myself and I get scared too!" He laid a hand on his round stomach. "You see this? That's what scares me! How'd I get so dang fat, eatin' rocks all day?" Darunia laughed at his attempt to settle the girl down with some humor. To him, that was premium comedy. She just looked confused.

"Uh… Because, Gorons eat rocks. I guess you didn't know that, huh? Hm." The young girl stared nervously at him, and didn't say a word. She wasn't running away, so Darunia took it as a good sign.

"Listen, though. You have nothing to fear from a Goron. Especially not me! I wouldn't hurt a fly." He paused to consider all the different Gorons he had wrestled and thrown about in his life. "Well, okay, that's not exactly true. But I definitely wouldn't hurt you. I only fight bad guys." That was also a fib, but Darunia excused himself.

She looked unmoved. He was getting desperate now. "Look, I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at ya. I'm no monster, but right then, I don't think I made it easy to tell." He lowered himself down to her level. "Can you forgive me?" He looked straight into her eyes. This level of sincerity wasn't typical of a Goron. His people rarely apologized, and it was especially rare for an apology to be so formal. He reached out a hand to her hesitantly. If it didn't work this time, there would be no friendship between the two.

"Look, I'm on my hands and knees here! You got a Goron, no, the Chief of Gorons, to beg ya, so can't ya just forgive an old man like me? It would mean the world to me if we could start this whole mess over." The giant pleaded. He was glad none of his kinsmen were here to see him in such a state. He certainly never envisioned himself in such a position.

Several moments passed in silence before a small, shaky hand slowly took his. Her fingers were barely big enough to wrap around his rocky index finger. She took his hand and shook it shyly. Darunia barely felt the motion. But the meaning behind it was understood.

"Haha!" He took her hand and boosted her up above his head, so she was taller than even old Rauru. He carried her as he ran in circles around the chamber, laughing the whole time. In one fell swoop, he proved once again that his people were not subtle or gentle. "Maybe you ought to be the Sage of Light! Haha! You're lighter than my son!"

Darunia could hardly contain his excitement. Not only had he succeeded in winning a second chance, but had defended the image of the Goron people. More or less, anyway. Perhaps he went about it in a nontraditional fashion, but he did what he felt he had to do in order to achieve his lofty goal. After all, what good were sages if they were divided?

At first, the young girl, taken off guard, did nothing but scream. But as the stone man stomped about the chamber, she began to calm down, and even laugh. By the time Darunia came to a stop, she was hysterical. He lowered her so he was sitting on his massive shoulder quite comfortably. Then he raised his other arm up to her.

"Darunia, Sage of Fire!"

She took his hand and shook it wildly. "Saria, Sage of the Forest!"

"Great! Saria, it's nice to meet you."

"You too, Darunia."

They looked over to Rauru, who had retreated to his designated spot on the circle. He looked a bit shaken with the sudden movement from Darunia. He closed his eyes and twirled the end of his mustache. "If all that excitement is settled, I-"

"Rauru, right?" Darunia asked, once again cutting him off.

"...Correct." Rauru leered at him in annoyance.

"Right, right, I remember." He looked up at Saria on his shoulder, who beamed brightly. "Hey, get over here, Rauru." Darunia insisted. It seemed an awful shame to leave the old man out of the fun.

The old man took a step back hesitantly and shook his head. "No, no, I think I'm much too old for whatever it is you have planned over there. Perhaps I'll sit and watch for the moment."

"Oh, don't be such a grump, Rauru!" Saria shouted from high atop her new friend's shoulder. Darunia found himself nodding in agreement. He took a large step toward Rauru, an almost malicious grin stretched across his face.

"Now, now, I'm much too old to partake in the revelries I once enjoyed. You two tire yourselves out and I shall watch. The, when you are both done, I will lecture you on the importance of professionalism in times of crisis." Rauru nodded. Darunia looked thoroughly unimpressed, and, looking up at Saria, his next course of action was clear.

Within seconds, there was another step, a cry of protest, and Rauru was lifted up on to the giant's other shoulder. Darunia barely noticed the weight of the other two sages as he resumed his romp around the circle. There were laughs from Saria and cries of protest from Rauru and for the first time in eons, the Chamber of Sages didn't seem so quiet.

* * *

><p>Later, the three sages settled and return to their pedestals. Darunia was feeling quite at home, Saria felt very pleased with her new friends, and Rauru felt especially sore. It was all in good fun, of course, but Darunia did receive a lecture on how the Chamber was not a place for 'child's play'. The Goron agreed, but only halfheartedly. He hadn't really been paying much attention.<p>

"That said," Rauru added as he finished his tirade, "It was not entirely unenjoyable." Darunia laughed at his stern expression as the words left Rauru's lips. The Goron gave him a smile and a nod, but received no response.

Now the three sat at peace, discussing the world outside as it changed in their absence. Saria informed the Goron that it had only been five days, give or take, since she arrived. This brought a look of amazement to Darunia's face.

"Hah! I tell you, that Link sure knows his stuff!" Darunia cheerily exclaimed. "You should've seen him in the volcano! When I looked at him, I saw a man with the will to move mountains. He's something else." Darunia happily reflected on the events that had brought him to this point. He felt as though the whole thing had been quite an adventure.

"Do tell, Darunia, what exactly transpired on Death Mountain?" Darunia inquired. "Before I woke Link, I could see the black clouds spewing from the peak. They were anything but natural, of this I am certain."

Darunia bowed his head to Rauru. Link's seven year slumber had been explained to him moments before, and the Goron still couldn't quite wrap his head around the situation. Maybe his confusion came from the concept of Link being too small to do something. He had no experience being 'small' like Saria or Link, and so it had never presented itself as a problem for him.

"Well, Darunia? Come on, I'd like to hear as well!" Saria looked up at him expectantly. Darunia had seen that same look on his own son's face when story time came. It brought a gentle, warm feeling to the Goron.

"Well, we Gorons... We're not violent by nature. We just like to be left alone, mostly." He twiddled his thumbs as he thought of his next words. "When Ganondorf found that out, he figured he could make an example out of us, and we wouldn't fight back! The nerve of some people! He brought an old ancient beast, a dragon, actually, back to life and began to feed my people to it!" Darunia pounded his fists together in rage. "Guess he thought that would keep the other races in line. You know, scare 'em into obedience."

Rauru closed his eyes and nodded with a sigh. "That certainly sounds like the work of the King of Evil. I suppose that explains the source of the black clouds. Link came must have come along and put a stop to that, then."

Saria looked distressed. "That's awful! You didn't just let him do that, did you? You must have had some plan, correct?"

"What do I look like, a chump?" He gave her a sarcastic look. "Yeah, I had a plan, alright!" Darunia beat his chest furiously. "I ventured deep into the volcano to find an old family heirloom, ya see. Real ancient artifact that my great, great, great, great grandfather used to slay the beast the first time! Oh, I was going to find that hammer, and smash that dragon in to cinders!" He pause to find that he had stood up and stomped to the other side of the chamber absentmindedly. He cleared his throat, returned to his seat, and continued.

"I uh... Well, I suppose I got caught off guard or took a wrong turn or something, because I ran straight into Volvagia without any weapons. I... Didn't last long." He shook his head in shame. "Link found the hammer and swept the floor with that damned beast! And I… I sat uselessly on the sidelines."

This cast Darunia into a spiral of self-doubt. This being the first time he had thought about the events that occurred on Death Mountain, he had not considered how poorly he had performed. He had failed to protect his people in their most dire hour. Without Link, he and all the men of his tribe would have perished alone on the mountain. If he could not protect his tribe, he didn't know how he could continue to call himself their leader. Truly, what good was he? His ancestors long before him had been men of action, but Darunia had found himself waiting for others to take the lead these days. He wondered if perhaps he was losing his touch.

"That's the second time that I have been saved by Link. The second time I was unable to assist. The second time I had to watch as my tribe suffered before me. And I call myself the chief? Ha! In my hot blooded youth, I was a mighty volcano, vast, untamable, and unstoppable! Now I am old. I have been reduced to a mere pebble." Darunia hung his head. He was no chief. He was a sham. "My people need a new Chief. I am no longer fit to lead them."

"Knock that off!" Saria shrieked. Her shrill voice echoed sharply through the room. It caught the others off guard and made them jump. Darunia looked at her, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I know little of Gorons, Darunia. And even less about their politics. But in these short hours, I have learned a lot about you. Enough to know that the Goron I'm looking at now is not you!" She crossed her arms in disappointment. "If your tribe could see this sight, I'm sure they'd be shocked!"

"Yeah, you're right." Darunia sighed. "But what can I do? I'm no Goron hero that much is true." His spirits remained low as he curled into a ball and rested on his pedestal. This was the position he always found himself returning to. It seemed most appropriate for him to resemble a large, useless stone.

"No, Darunia, you're no Goron Hero. You're a Goron Chief! You're far more powerful than a hero! You're strong, and you must be strong now, as well! Not only for your tribe, but for Link, and for us! Get up! Stomp! Do something!" Saria pleaded as she tried to coax the resting giant out of his depression. She ran to him, pounded on his back, attempted to pull him to his feet, but to no avail. Darunia remained still as the rock that he was.

"Saria, your efforts are futile." Rauru interjected, finally breaking his silence. "The poor man is far too troubled to be helped. I suggest we give him what he needs: Time."

Saria looked to Rauru, then back at Darunia. She huffed, red in the face, and gave Darunia one last smack before stomping away. "Fine. Mope if you must."

So Darunia moped. He sat there, thinking on his own inadequacy, for what felt like hours. There was no helping him. He knew nothing that could motivate him now. He decided that he would retire as chief once he returned to his people.

It would be better that way. His young son, strong in his own right, could lead in Darunia's stead. After all, he was named after the hero who had rescued the Gorons twice before. Perhaps that would inspire him to become a great leader, just like his namesake. Maybe he was a bit small, but he had the heart of a Goron Chief, just as Darunia had long ago. The massive stone simpleton knew his son would do the tribe proud.

He wondered how he would break the news to the rest of the tribe. It was unheard of for a Goron chief to retire early. Traditionally, death was all that could end a chiefdom in his tribe. His people would be disappointed in him for breaking this tradition so selfishly, but what was one last disappointment after a litany of failures?

Hours seemed to pass without any sound in the chamber. Darunia sat curled up on his station. Rauru stood with his eyes closed, stroking his mustache, thoughts of the outside world no doubt filling his mind. Saria sat with her back turned to the rest of them, staring out into the dark, inky distance. No one spoke, and the chamber seemed to fall deathly silent once again.

Until Darunia heard a familiar tune. An energetic melody that he had only heard once before, seven years ago. He looked up to find the sound was coming from Saria, still sitting in the same place she had been just moments before. She held a small instrument in her hands, one that Darunia recognized as an ocarina.

Rauru gave an exuberant sigh. "Playing the song once again, Saria?" He did not receive a response, Saria simply continued playing. He turned to Darunia when he noticed the Goron's look of fascination. "She plays her ocarina when she misses home. I wish I had been wise enough to bring something along to do as well." Rauru shrugged and returned to his neutral, silent state.

Darunia stood without a word, a solemn look on his face. The music filled him from head to toe. He felt its rhythm pound through the air. The music woke something in him. A primal need. The need to dance.

"Yeah!" Darunia exclaimed as he broke out into a wild dance. He stomped the ground, he flailed his limbs, he wildly hollered along with the sound. The commotion shook the ground and took Saria off guard. She stopped playing and looked at him, a look of startled confusion across her face.

"No, no, keep playing! That song! It's amazing!" Darunia demanded. Saria shrugged and resumed playing as Darunia swung back into his jovial dance.

Darunia knew he must have looked absurd, but it did not matter. He hadn't felt this way in seven years, and he would not be denied this pleasure now.

Saria played her music happily, and Darunia danced. The third in their company, Rauru, stood stock still, taking in the sight of the mighty mountain man and his festive dance. And for the first time since he arrived in the sacred realm, he began to laugh. This took the other two by such surprise they nearly stopped what they were doing. He gave a low, slow guffaw, a sign that, at last, he was having fun.

* * *

><p>"Hm! Who taught you to dance, Darunia? You look as though you've stubbed your toe the way you hop around like a mad man!" Rauru laughed at his own joke, then stepped toward the Goron with a challenge. "Let me show you just how refined he art of dancing can be!"<p>

With that, the two fresh acquaintances danced away their worries. Darunia, the larger, a tribal, rhythmic dance filled with the strength and energy of the Goron. Rauru, the elder, a much older, calmer dance, one that a gentleman at a ball might do. Together they looked truly ridiculous. Darunia could see it took all that Saria had to hold in her laughter as she played her joyful instrument.

"Did Link teach you that song?" Darunia asked as he sat and caught his breath. He didn't know how long it had been since they started dancing, but it felt like ages. Rauru looked as though he was going to faint from exhaustion, and even Saria seemed lethargic after her constant playing.

"Of course not! I taught Link. That's my song, you know. I made it up!" She explained happily. Darunia was quite surprise with that, but didn't ask for further clarification. He would learn more about the two of them another day. He collapsed on to his back. It had been a long day.

"Seven years ago, Link played that song for me. I was in a tragic state. That song... It really fired me up. Got my Goron blood pumping." He sighed. He hadn't felt such energy in quite a while. Any thoughts of his own inadequacy melted away when he danced. His depression lifted like a veil, and he was more than back to his old self.

Or, at least, he would be. Right now, he was too tired to think of Gorons and music and the world outside their realm. He took one last look to Saria and Rauru, to new friends who had already helped him with so much. They looked just as ready to sleep as he was, but they smiled at him none-the-less.

"Thank you for that." He said cheerily, "I think I needed that." Saria nodded at him with a lazy smile, and Rauru grunted in agreement. He was already back to his old, grumpy self.

The three of them made a silent agreement in that moment, as they laid their heads down to rest on the hard ground, to cherish their time in the sacred realm, and more importantly, their time together.


	4. Chapter 4, Ruto, Sage of Water

**Well, here we are again! Sorry about the long wit, but this chapter turned out longer than I expected, and editing it was a paaaain. Can you say... 8,000 words! Lot's of people, lots of dialogue. I had fun writing Ruto. Maybe I'll write more some time. Until then, enjoy! Let me know if you have any criticism.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruto, Sage of Water<strong>

* * *

><p>Ruto sighed with a smile as she watched her hero fade out and away from the chamber. She gave him a gentle wave, and them he was out of sight. That was just like him, she thought, never in one place for too long.<p>

She barely just arrived, but she already had a good look all around the chamber. That was the benefit of eyes on the side of one's head. It was a bit interesting to her that the other sages faded in after Link left. They hadn't been there a moment ago, then Link left and they suddenly appeared, as if they'd always been there. She wasn't surprised. This place was old and magical, who could truly say how it worked.

Her smile faded. She wouldn't admit it to Link, or the other sages, but she wished dearly she hadn't been chosen for this task. It was a great honor, and of course, it was all for the greater good, but she would give it all up to be out there with Link. They could save the kingdom together, and travel the world, seeing any number of sights. It would be the romantic venture she had dreamed of since childhood.

She wished they could be together now, but there were more important things to think of now. The fate of the kingdom was on the line, so their wedding would have to wait. The princess had to wait here, in the old chamber, and she wouldn't be able to leave for a long time. It was a sour deal, in her opinion. One more reason Ruto had to wish she wasn't a sage.

"There he goes. Husbands, hm?" Ruto smiled and addressed the other sages lackadaisically. She was stuck here, after all, she figured she might as well get to know the others. She turned to meet the other three with her eyes. Well, the front ones, anyway.

It wasn't entirely impressive. A Kokiri, an old man, and, most unfortunately, a Goron. The Kokiri was somewhat surprising to her, but she could see the logic behind it. After all, children see the world differently than adults, and perhaps that's what made her wise enough to be a sage. The old man was a predictable choice. When Ruto imagined a 'sage', she pictured some old, wrinkled, well-read geezer. The goron, however, took her by surprise. What was wise about a goron? And for that matter, what was intelligent or subtle, or even appealing? She sighed and pursed her lips for only a second. They weren't who she would have picked, but she didn't have a say. She dismissed her preconceptions and tried to remain positive.

"Husband?" The Goron questioned excitedly. He laughed and clapped his hands together. "I had no idea Link was married! Hey, congratulations! You're pretty young for that kind of thing, but hey, grab life by the horns!" He chortled, amused, and gave her the thumbs up with a wink. Ruto found it a bit creepy.

"Now, hold on, Link doesn't have a wife!" The young girl squeaked. Darunia and Ruto both shot different, disapproving looks to her. "I think he would have told me about that if he did!" She seemed a bit flustered with the whole thing. "Plus, Link is much too shy to propose to someone. He hardly speaks to anyone!"

Ruto laughed at the girl's naïveté. Though she was right, Link was a quiet one, he would never propose to her first. She chuckled. She didn't know exactly how old this girl was, Kokiri were often older than they appeared, but they were still children at heart. Ruto smiled at her knowingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Link didn't propose to me. My father would never allow that. No, I proposed to him. It was the most romantic moment of my life..." She sighed as she remembered that fateful day. The two of them at sundown, neck deep in crisp clean water, looking particularly disheveled after a trip through a giant fish. The whole thing had a bit of a humorous air to it.

The old man nodded in understanding, but the other two just looked shocked. Ruto saw this gesture and nodded back, a polite grin on her face. When the other two remained silent, the ancient sage stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Princess Ruto, you may not remember me. I met your father on a trip up the river. It was many years ago, when you were barely a guppy, I don't expect you to recall. I am Rauru, Sage of Light." He smiled and bowed. Ruto respected a man who acknowledged royalty.

"Please, of course I remember you, Rauru." Ruto lied, "in here, though, you can just call me..." She hesitated. She wanted to be friendly, it was true, but she did have to maintain her royal air. "On second thought, Princess is fine. Stick with that." She smiled coyly. She was royalty after all, why not be treated as such?

"Who are your friends, Rauru?" She asked as the other two regained their composure. Before Rauru could speak, the Goron stepped off his pedestal and marched over to her. She wished he had kept his distance, he smelled of baked garbage, but she grinned at him politely.

"Good to meet ya, Princess. I'm Darunia, Sage of Fire. And Chief of Gorons. I'm almost like royalty myself, huh?" The Goron grinned widely as Ruto shook his hand meekly. His skin was rough, almost like shark skin. It was unpleasant, like his breath. The way he shook hands was by no means appropriate for greeting a princess such as herself. He shook his pasty appendage like he was attempting to kill her, not meet her.

"Yes, almost like royalty," she stressed the 'almost', "Princess Ruto, Sage of Water. I suppose that makes us opposites, hm?" She chuckled, but it was true. She was small and dainty, light and graceful, and above all, beautiful. And he was a Goron.

Darunia laughed at what he thought was a joke and Ruto was amused. He returned to his pedestal and gave Saria the go ahead to meet the fishy princess. And Saria did step forward, but she did not introduce herself.

"Did you really propose to Link? And he said yes?" The green clad girl stood on her toes to look taller when she spoke to Ruto. She was still hung up on a simple fact, it seemed. Ruto wondered what part of this she had trouble grasping.

"Yes, I did propose to him. Although, he didn't exactly say yes, but he didn't say no, so that's good enough. And, though I loathe to admit it, we're not married yet. You might say he's more my fiancé. The wedding is on hold until our kingdom settles down." She grinned. That ought to clear things up for the girl. "Princess Ruto, Sage of Water. And you?"

"So you aren't married? So he's not your husband." The girl said matter-of-factly. Ruto didn't like that tone, especially not with her. She was royalty after all, and royalty was to be treated with respect. Still, she kept her composure and acted as a princess should. If she lost her nerves at an annoying little girl, she would embarrass herself in front of her colleagues.

"No, you're right. He isn't my husband yet. Soon, however, he'll be prince of the Zora people." She stated proudly, as if to brag about her excellent taste in husbands. She wanted to put this issue to rest before she was challenged again.

"But how do you know if he didn't say yes? Just because he didn't say no doesn't mean he meant yes!" She looked mad. Ruto was getting impatient. But before she could respond, Rauru stepped forward.

"Saria," he began, "I think it's best if you just dropped the subject. If the Princess insists they'll be married, then they'll be married. Try to be happy for your friend, hm?" Rauru put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"But," Saria began, but the words didn't come. She looked to her Goron companion for validation. "Darunia, you must think this is absurd, right? Link is your kinsman, you must be concerned too!" She pleaded with him for some support, but he Goron just shrugged.

"Hey, kid, don't ask me, Goron's don't have weddings. We don't even have women to wed, kid! I don't know how any of this works. I just figured it already happened!" He smiled weakly at his excuse. The other three just looked at him like he had said something strange. Ruto considered pointing out the obvious biological anomaly that had presented itself, but figured it was more trouble than it was worth. Asking a Goron to elaborate would have them listening to a stammering nincompoop all day.

"Either way, you can't just decide you'll marry someone. What if he wants to come back to the forest after all this?" Saria pointed out. Ruto simply rolled her eyes, all four of them, at her.

"Well don't be absurd, he'll be too busy assisting me as I lead the Zora race. He wouldn't have time to go anywhere." She laughed at the silly notion. She no longer wondered what this was all about. She was smart enough to figure it out by now. "You have feelings for my husband, don't you?" Ruto accused. "My word, but, you're so small!"

Saria took a step back and blushed. "No!" She rebuked, "of course not!" She stared at Ruto silently for a moment, but Ruto simply stared back with a smirk that reflected her disbelief. "Maybe at one point," Saria continued meekly, "after all, I've known him much longer than you have! But not anymore. After all I haven't spoken to him in ages! But he's my best friend, and I want him to be happy. Who are you to say what's best for him, hm?" She crossed her arms and turned her head up rudely.

Ruto scowled. She had had quite enough of this. With the other sages staying neutral on the matter she would have to make her own case. "I suppose then that you do know what's best? Please, you're being irrational, if anyone knows what's best for the future, it is I." She felt the volume and pace of her speech quicken unintentionally. She tried her best to dial it back.

"Oh, very amusing!" Saria yelled, sarcastically, "You don't know anything!" Saria furiously approached the fishy princess. "How long have you known Link, hm? Not as long as I have, I promise you that! I know better than anyone what Link would do, an—" Her childish scream was cut short by a bellowing voice that caught everyone off guard.

"Silence!" An old and powerful voice boomed. "Quit your bickering! You're acting like children!" He stepped between them, and seemed to tower over them like a monolith.

"Hey, Rauru, settle down there. Just let them work this out, okay?" Darunia attempted to calm his friend as the two girls looked on in sudden shock. Darunia's efforts were in vain, however. Rauru simply shot him a look of intense disdain. Darunia backed down, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

"The legitimacy of Ruto's marriage is not in question, Saria. Princess, with all due respect, you cannot decide Link's fate for him." He began, setting both girls straight. They both took a few steps to distance themselves from the older sage. "I will not listen to this unbearable squabbling any longer. If you are truly concerned for our hero's future decisions, you can ask him for his opinion after he has finished his duty and banished Ganondorf, if indeed, he survives!"

Ruto, Saria, and even Darunia stared in stunned silence. Ruto looked down shyly at her feet. In that moment, Rauru reminded her of her father, who would scold her when she acted up.

Saria looked at him, an intense burning in her eyes that showed how the statement had wounded her. She stepped towards Rauru, a giant compared to her small frame. "Don't say such things! That's wicked!" She shouted, her voice ringing out sharp and high through the room. Rauru did not look down at her, or even acknowledge her presence. Rather, he simply kept his eyes shut in sheer annoyance.

"Are you all so ignorant to believe that Link's very existence guarantees his survival?" He spoke after some contempt. "The survival of the kingdom? Do you think that the sages coming together indicates is any indication that there is a future for this land? Let me clearly and plainly explain to you the situation we have found ourselves in!" He bellowed. The old man's eyes were wide and furious, a look the other three had never seen before. He gave off an aura of total rage.

"We wait here until the six of us have gathered. Then we open the way to Ganondorf for Link. What happens after that is all up to fate. If Link should fail, and die at the Evil King's hands, then he will kill Zelda, and shortly after, he will find all of us, and kill us as well." He said this as with total neutrality, giving no indication of sadness or worry in his tone. To him, it was a simple fact, nothing more. "Then he will rule the kingdom for the rest of eternity. Your lives, the lives of everyone you've ever known, and the lives of everyone in Hyrule are hanging by a thread. So before you argue about the future of Hyrule, or what you will go on to do with your short, petty lives, I suggest you fret about whether or not you will have one! And you wonder why I am always so cross." He kept his glare trained steadily on them for several seconds before turning and marching back to his seat. Crossing his arms with a huff, he said nothing more. He simply closed his eyes and returned to his thoughts.

The other sages looked sadly at each other. Rauru's words echoed in their heads and left despair looming over them. No one dared to break the silence that followed Rauru's wicked speech. They all returned to their pedestals silently.

Some time passed, and no one dared to break the silence that Rauru had created. Even Ruto, normally in high spirits, felt defeated as she sit quietly, waiting for nothing. It was now, more than ever, she wished she was not a sage. It could have been her father, or any one for that matter, but of course, it had to be her. She cursed her luck. Waiting here did not fill her with pride like she knew it was supposed to.

A short time later, Ruto heard Rauru clear his throat. It seemed he had more to say. "I'm sorry I had to yell. But I need you all to understand the grave situation that we are in. I've been lenient up until now. I've allowed horseplay and childish antics to take the place of serious behavior and quiet reflection." His eyes passed over Darunia and Saria. "But no longer. As of today, I will be leading us, and we will take our duty as it was meant to be taken. I do sincerely hope all goes as planned, but in the event that something goes awry, we must be prepared." His furrowed brow indicated an air of total seriousness. With his piece said, he returned to his quiet thought, his true nature betrayed in the creases of his frowning face.

Ruto looked to the others. They seemed distressed, which came as no surprise. Rauru's words meant little to her, after all, she had never met the man, but to them? They must have been close to him before she arrived, as they looked not only depressed, but hurt. The young Zora wondered if Rauru had always been this way.

She mulled over his words in her head. Ruto had never known Link to fail in his endeavors. But this was a threat unlike anything the world had ever seen. What if all their powers together were not enough to prevail? She thought of the grave consequences of defeat that the old sage had described. Would Ganondorf truly come after them? That seemed like lunacy. The chamber they were in was designed to keep them perfectly safe! Even if he did get in, there was no way he could hope to fight all six of the sages. Then again, she didn't know exactly what Ganondorf was capable of. She didn't want to find out. It felt as though she had just arrived, but the mood had become so dire so quickly.

All this arguing had taken a toll on the other sages, Ruto included. For such a quiet place, it sure got dramatic. The others took a much larger hit from Rauru's words than she did; Saria looked like she could burst out sobbing at any moment, and the frown on Darunia's face seemed wider than his stomach.

Ruto decided that, after all this, she wasn't angry at Rauru for making his point. After all, he was right, they were all at risk. No, she was angry at him for saying it so harshly! He had devastated the other sages. Had he no empathy? These people were apparently his friends, and yet, Ruto noted, he cared little for how they felt. He cared only for how they behaved. And of course he expected them to behave like him. How could a sage so ancient and wise expect such a diverse group to behave in such a uniform manner? Ruto scowled. She would not allow such tyranny to besmirch the good name of the sages.

Ruto scoffed at the idea Rauru in a leadership position. Obviously, that's how he saw himself, but the Zora princess did not see him as fit to lead. The others needed a leader with empathy. One that was kind, yet disciplined. One who could never err. 'Oh, wait,' She thought to herself, 'that's me!'

She grinned. She would be the perfect leader. She had the qualifications, the looks, the charisma, the knowledge. 'Wow! Is there anything I don't have? Nope!' She was much more capable than some shriveled raisin of a Hylian, she told herself. She would have to elect herself as the new head of the sages. That would be easy, she thought. Evidently, all it took was a little shouting and then one could just decide to be leader. But before she could assume that position, she would have to convince the others to be on her side. She'd have to show them just how much more pleasant she was than Rauru. That, she knew, would be effortless.

She waited until the old man appeared to be asleep. Some time had passed before she could say that he was asleep. His head did droop, and his breathing became deeper, but whether that was sleep setting in, or simply age, was unknown. He didn't move an inch, sitting like a stone. Ruto didn't really know how someone his age stayed so totally stationary. She reached a hand out to him and snapped a finger. No response. The others seemed to take notice and looked at her as though she were mad. She took no notice. She clapped her hands. No response. If he was awake, he certainly wasn't aware of his surroundings. Ruto took that as a sign to begin.

She hopped off her pedestal and flitted gracefully to Darunia, who had long since curled into a reclusive state. Her steps were light, but a bit clumsy. She detested walking on dry land, she would never get used to it. If there were so much as a puddle in the room, Ruto could sit peacefully in it and feel at home. Instead her feet slapped against the ground like a fish that had been hauled onto a dock. She tried to mask the sound they made by walking on her heels. The feeling was unpleasant.

She reached Darunia and laid a hand on his back. This made the Goron shiver and look up at her. She smiled, put a finger to her lips, and motioned for him to sit up. Then, tip toeing, she reached Saria, had been watching the whole thing. She held out a hand for Saria to take, but the Kokiri hesitated. Ruto gave her a reassuring smile, and beckoned once more, but still, the girl refused. Ultimately, it was Darunia, turning his massive head and nodding to her, that convinced Saria to follow Ruto. Ruto took the young girl by the hand, leading her back to the Goron and they all took a seat. Now they were assembled. It was time for a meeting.

Saria wiped her hand on her shorts with disgust. "What is on your hand?" She inquired as she tried to cleanse a slimy substance from the palm of her hand.

"Hm? Oh, that's just hydrating mucous." Ruto whispered to avoid waking the old man. When the others still looked confused, she elaborated. "It's very dry in here, I don't want to dry up. So I just... Excrete. A bit like sweat. But... Slimy fish stuff. Don't worry, it's harmless." Ruto smiled at the look of total displeasure on Saria's face. She may be trying to improve their relationship, but she hadn't forgotten the argument they had not long before.

She had no control over this excretion, but she didn't mind it at all. She barely noticed it, in fact. All Zora did it in dry environments. Still, it did sometimes disturb those who were unaware

"What's all this about? I don't like all this sneaking and whispering. Not like me at all." Darunia stated flatly in his quietest voice. It was still low and booming, but at least it didn't wake Rauru.

"I've been thinking of what the grey man over there said. You know, the impending doom and all that?" She chuckled, "Seems a bit dramatic, if you ask me." She smiled at the both of them, but they didn't smile back.

"Oh, dramatic, huh?" Darunia scoffed. "Rauru is totally and utterly correct, nothing about this is a game. I admit, even I haven't been behaving as I should." The Goron frowned at his confession. Ruto rolled her eyes at him and prepared a response, but Saria spoke before she could.

"What if it's true?" Saria inquired. "What if Ganondorf... What if Link fails?" Ruto could see the fear of losing her dear friend in her eyes. It was intense, sad, and lonely, but Ruto was not phased. She knew Link would not fail. That could never, ever happen.

"Please." She laughed. "Have you met Link? He can handle whatever that sorry excuse for a king can conjure up." Darunia nodded in agreement. Saria simply looked down at the ground she sat on. Obviously, Ruto's words had had an effect, but she wasn't totally convinced.

"That's true. Link's tougher than rock. It'd be hard to keep him down." Darunia mused, rubbing his chin and ruffling his beard. Saria too, looked roused.

"If I were Ganondorf, I'd be much more worried about us." Ruto continued. The others looked at her as if she was insane. Ruto just smiled at them knowingly. She turned to Darunia.

"My dear Goron friend, tell me again what you've accomplished in life." She winked at him and he grinned. Ruto forced a smile as the Goron began talking. Though this was necessary to boost the morale of the others, she frankly didn't care what a Goron had done in it's life.

"Hey, my favorite topic!" The Goron laughed. "Where to begin? How about the time I dug a new cave system with my own two fists? Or the time I threw a Dodongo clear over the mountain? Or-" Ruto nodded and cut him off.

"That's all very nice. Perhaps the full list can wait for now." Ruto said bluntly as the Goron sealed his lips and nodded. She could see that he was beginning to grasp the idea that she was getting at. She turned to Saria and asked her the same question.

"Well, I've always lived in the forest. I haven't done much with life. I led a simple, carefree life all through my years." She bit her thumbnail in thought. "Well, I was always the Deku Tree's favorite. And I've perfectly memorized the route through the lost woods as well." She grinned. "Skull Kids don't even bother me when I go through there! But," she paused, "those aren't really accomplishments."

"Don't be absurd," Ruto began, sensing the doubt in her words, "Obviously, you have a cunning mind if you can say you've done all that. You must be a master of subtleties! You know how clever Ganondorf is? When he wanted to get rid of the Zora, he simply froze our domain. Covered it with ice! How boring it was. Must have taken him no time at all to come up with that." She laughed.

She wanted to make them at least feel a bit of optimism before she made her move for leadership. She had total faith that they would be fine, and she wanted the others to feel that way as well. She would be here for weeks at least, she didn't want to spend that time moping.

That and, deep down, she felt a bit sorry for the two. She was her own first priority, but that didn't mean she had no empathy. She was the only one here capable of lifting the mood, and she wanted to. She hardly knew these two, but she still felt a sense of companionship with them. Perhaps it was because they were all sages, or maybe it was just her usual outgoing self, but she wanted to befriend them. Even the Goron seemed a bit more tolerable than others she had met in her time.

"Of course, I'm a princess. I've done all sorts of impressive things! Link and I once escaped from the belly of Jabu Jabu." She paused to reflect for a moment. "Well, it was mostly me, but Link certainly helped. And that's when I was only ten!" She chuckled. Of course, Link had been the one doing most of the work, she knew that. His courage had been what inspired her to propose. But her importance in the process could not be overlooked.

Darunia looked at her with a single brow raised. "What's a Jabu Jabu?" He inquired as he scratched his head.

"It doesn't matter!" Ruto responded immediately, dismissing his question with a wave of her hand, "The point is, we're all pretty amazing. Especially me. And there's six of us, potentially! How could anything stand up to all of us at once? It couldn't." She smiled smugly. "After all, we're all gathered here to help defeat him anyway. We're strong enough to do that, no matter what our aging companion says."

"Yeah!" Darunia agreed. "If we were all out there right now, I bet ol' Ganondorf would be cryin' like a toddler! I'd give him a piece of my mind, knock him straight into next-" before he could finish the thought, he was silence by Ruto, who calmed him down before he got too loud. They were still going behind Rauru's back, and it was best if he stayed asleep for the duration of their conversation.

"Hold on," Saria cut in, "I couldn't stop him from taking over the forest. Darunia, you couldn't fight Volvagia." Darunia frowned at this. "And Princess, you said yourself that he froze your home. None of us could stop any of that from happening." The small girl pointed out. Ruto knew her point was valid, but it was irrelevant.

"Yes, well, we were alone. But six awakened sages? Together? Against one self-proclaimed 'King of Evil'? The odds are clearly in our favor. Besides, he may have frozen my home, but I escaped. I was... Biding my time. Just long enough for Link to arrive, then we'd go face the Evil King together." She fibbed. Even she was starting to believe this. The Zora had no idea what six sages together were actually capable of, but maybe she was right. Maybe they were powerful enough to stop Ganondorf. What if all six of them combined could bring Hyrule back to the way it was before? The thought seemed perfectly reasonable, given the mystery behind the process.

"I think you're right. But uh..." Darunia rubbed his chin in thought, "If we could stop Ganondorf, then why do we need Link?"

Ruto scoffed at the silly Goron. "Please try to keep up, Darunia. Did you know you were a sage before Link awakened you? I certainly didn't! Obviously, Link is simply here to gather us. Don't get me wrong, I love Link, but..." she sighed and shook her head. "We all know who the real heroes are here."

Darunia laughed in agreement. "See, Saria? It all makes sense!" He grinned at the young Kokiri gently. She sighed and gave the whole idea some thought. Then, after a time, she nodded.

"I guess you're right. In which case, we really have nothing to fear!" She giggled. "And poor Rauru has been worried this whole time!" She smiled at Ruto happily for a moment, before recalling the argument they had not long before.

"You... Really like Link that much, right?" She asked hesitantly. Ruto, annoyed, sighed and rolled her eyes. She did not want to get into this fight again.

"Saria, come on, just forget about, huh?" Darunia urged. "We were having a good time!" But Saria kept her eyes fixed on Ruto, ignoring her friend's words.

Ruto sighed. "Yes, I love him. I'm a princess, after all! I wouldn't speak lightly about my own marriage!" She crossed her arms and waited for a childish rebuke, but it never came. After a few moments, she eyed, only the side one this time, Saria suspiciously.

The girl was looking down at the ground, judging her words carefully. Clearly deep in thought over the whole conundrum. Ruto hoped that meant she wouldn't have to argue any more about his point.

Link had been her first love. Though over the years, she'd had many Zora suitors, none quite appealed to her as he had. She never lost faith in that man, despite an unexplained seven year absence. Only once, on the seventh year, had she truly considered the possibility that she may never see him again. That was only a short time ago, as she watched the King of Evil ravage her home. In that instance, she truly felt hopeless. But that hopelessness had melted away when she came face-to-face with her savior not a day ago, in the temple deep beneath Lake Hylia.

She so wished they had met on a happier occasion. Neither were in a particularly courting mood at that moment. The setting, though ancient and mysterious, was not very romantic. Even after their work in the Water Temple had come to an end, she found that she would have to wait even longer. She had to stay in the chamber, and she certainly couldn't hold a wedding there. So she had to put a hold on their marriage. Her heart ached until the day when she and her husband could be together.

There was only one thing that worried her. Link never responded to her proposal. In fact, he hardly spoke at all. She simply accepted that he was a quiet person, but to remain silent even during a marriage proposal was unreasonable. What if, after all these years of waiting, he never had any intention of marrying her? Her heart would shatter. She didn't dare entertain such troubling thoughts.

After some silence, Ruto grew impatient with the Kokiri girl. She had just sat there this whole time, not moving an inch. Even Darunia was beginning to tire of waiting. Ruto began to speak when Saria cut her off.

"Okay." She looked up and smiled at her. "You're a good person. I think Link would be happy with you. Just," she said hesitantly, "Make sure he gets some time off to visit the forest once and a while!"

Ruto was shocked. She certainly hoped for an end to the argument, but she didn't truly expect it. Saria's response was surprisingly mature for a Kokiri. Then again, Ruto realized Saria was a sage. She was wise and mature, despite her childish demeanor. Ruto was impressed.

"Thank you for your approval." Ruto said politely, even though she never really asked for it. "Don't worry, we'll... Take a diplomatic trip to the woods for you. I must admit, I'm a bit curious to see it." Ruto assured her. That seemed to put Saria at ease. Ruto weighed the topic heavily in her mind and decided that, yes, in fact, a diplomatic trip to the woods would probably be a good idea. With the issue settled, Ruto returned to the topic at hand.

"For such a wise sage, one would think Rauru would already know all this." She mused innocently. "But he's so cross! Not very fun, is he?"

"Fun?" Darunia laughed. "Rauru rarely has fun. If you're lucky, you might get a smile, but it takes a lot to bring it out. And I've only heard him laugh one time! Mostly, he just keeps to himself." Darunia looked to the old man, still asleep and unmoving.

"He means well," Saria started, "but he's always so uptight. When I first arrived, he was awful! He had no respect." Saria scowled. Ruto figured there must have been an incident between the two.

"Well, why did you two put him in charge?" Ruto asked. She knew she would make a much better leader than Rauru. She was born for that position.

Darunia and Saria took a glance at each other, wide eyed. Ruto realized in that moment that they actually hadn't. Rauru had simply assumed the position. The arrogance stunned her. Who did he think he was? A princess? Saria was about to answer when she was silenced by another.

"I have heard enough." The old man said as all eyes turned to him. Rauru stood and took a slow steps over to the group, arms folded behind his back. His serious gaze settled on them. His stern, angry expression made Ruto feel very small.

"I refuse to be the villain of your little game." He sounded very calm when he spoke. "I will not sit idly by as I am antagonized. You may believe Ruto's stories, if you so choose. Know that you are wrong, and your optimism is misplaced in this arrogant woman." He addressed the others sharply. Ruto didn't much care for the wild disrespect she was just handed. Then, with the same coldness, he spoke to Ruto herself. "I may not be your ideal leader. I am not the leader your father is. But I know best. I am correct, and I will not be challenged by those that would creep behind my back."

He turned his chin up and walked slowly back to his pedestal. He arrived and turned, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the other three sages. Then, without a word, he returned to his thoughts.

Ruto felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she was called out by the old man. The way his words came out slow and strong, it made him seem so powerful. With that one speech, he had undone all her progress. All the cheering up she had done meant nothing now. She appeared weak, as if she was clueless to their real circumstances.

She didn't look back at the others. She was too embarrassed to face them. Not only had she been utterly trounced by Rauru, but now the others looked bad as well. Ruto inadvertently made all three of them look like fools. They were the victims of Rauru's coldness once again, an ordeal that could have been avoided if Ruto had remained silent. Well, now she would.

When Ruto said nothing, Saria returned to her place. Ruto looked up at her to see the sadness in her eyes. Turning, she met Darunia's gaze, whose former optimism and energy had been quashed. Ruto lamented on the fact that she had failed to assert dominance. Or she would have, but she was too preoccupied with another source of woe. She grimaced at their sadness. She had tried so hard to make them happy, and just like that, it had all gone to waste. That's what she found herself low about. She didn't care that she hadn't replaced Rauru. That was a selfish goal anyway. She just wanted the other two to smile.

Ruto came to her feet. She had won the trust of the others. She had become their friends. She wouldn't let go of that so easily. Now, more than sadness, or shyness, she felt anger. The Royal Zora had a temper, this was obvious, and when it woke, it woke like a raging tsunami. Maybe the others would listen to Rauru's tirades, but Ruto was a different story. She would not take such cruelty laying down. She could not sit idly by as her position was spat upon by some old, fat nobody! She would not sit idly by when she saw the helpless be bullied. She was a princess, and a princess was strong.

"I was simply trying to cheer them up!" She screamed angrily. It took the others by surprise and nearly made them jump out of their skins.

"Princess," Darunia began, but he was silenced by a dismissive wave from the Zora royalty herself. She would say her piece.

"Really? And the best way to do that is by dragging my name through the muck?" Rauru looked at her in silent rage. His fury was evident, but it stayed hidden just beneath the surface of his calm exterior. "Do you have any idea, even the slightest inclination, of what I have done in my lifetime? For all my life, I have slaved for the kingdom and for her people. To be insulted so is inexcusable." He exhaled sharply.

"I don't care what you've done in your life!" Ruto erupted, stomping a webbed foot on the hard ground. "All I care about is how you've been today. Heartless, cruel, and ugly. It's a wonder the others put up with you!" The others did not rise to support her, but she didn't mind. This was between the two of them.

"What I have been today," he sighed, "is realistic. Everything I've said today has been factual and accurate. Unlike you, who would prefer to act like a child and tell wild fairy stories! You think that kind words will save us if things go awry? You are truly idiotic." He shook his head at her in disgust.

Ruto put a hand to her chest and, insulted, looked at him accusingly. "How dare you? I am royalty! How dare you insult a princess?" It was a rare thing for her to be directly insulted, much less so harshly. In fact, she had never before been called such a thing. It was new. It stung like the tendril of a jellyfish.

"You are not a princess!" HE bellowed, nearly shaking the room with his massive call. His brow furrowed and showed his anger. "The Zora may have their own land, their own monarch, but they are ultimately governed by the Royal Family of Hyrule! You may call yourself a princess, your father may call himself a King, but you have no power. There is but one princess who I bow to, and she is much more deserving of the title!" He shouted furiously. His words echoed in the silence left after them. Ruto had never been so insulted. She frantically tried to think of a retort, but no words came. She just stood, agape.

A moment of silence passed, and Ruto nearly considered giving up. Rauru stared at her, ready to counter any argument that came his way. Until his furious gaze settled on Saria, who rose to her feet and ran to Ruto's side.

"The Great Deku Tree leads the Kokiri. We have him to thank for our way of life. He keeps us safe and well. But the woods are still part of Hyrule. Am I to believe he has no power, as well?" She said pointedly. Rauru stood firm, but didn't speak.

Darunia, colossal and mighty, rose up to join them as well. Towering over their heads, he folded his arms. "I am the chief of the Goron Tribe. Their ways are ancient and mighty, and they all look to me for guidance! My brothers would definitely call me powerful! I would call me powerful! But I guess since Death Mountain is part of Hyrule, I'm just a figure head, huh?" He laughed loudly, "Even I do not believe that!" His usual grin did not appear on his face. Just a wicked scowl.

Ruto smiled. Their support had saved her in her hour of need. She knew the other sages were friendly, but such devotion was moving. She tried to sum up her feeling of gratitude with only words, but she could think of none. She didn't have to. They looked at her and nodded, an indication that her feelings were understood.

Darunia cleared his throat and stomped over to Rauru, who simply stood there, unafraid. Darunia placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Rauru, I respect you. You've done important work in your life. I understand that. But the way I see it, you have no experience as a leader." Saria nodded behind him and Ruto laughed. "If, when Volvagia appeared in my home, I came to my tribe and told them to lie down and hope things went well, they'd surely elect me to be eaten first! You can not lead by telling your followers to give up! Would the royal family do that?" He smiled at him earnestly, but Rauru did not return the gesture. He brushed the Goron's weighty hand off of his shoulder and sighed.

"I suppose I have not been entirely truthful." He began. Ruto listened attentively. She didn't know where he was going, but she had a feeling they had won.

"The sages already have a true leader. They always have!" He turned to face them. "In truth, Zelda herself is the leader of the sages. But as she cannot be present here, I assumed the role. Someone had to keep the other five in order! After all, how would we get anything done without someone at the reins! I am needed for this, at least! After all I have done, I..." He rubbed his temples in exasperation. "I believed I had seniority, being the first of the sages."

Darunia and Ruto both laughed, and Saria smiled sheepishly. "That's so cute!" The Zora mocked. Rauru's cheeks flushed red and he turned away. Ruto smiled at his resignation.

There was no leader of the sages, a least, not in their presence. The whole notion was absolutely silly. Why should there be? The sages were a group of equals, united for one purpose. Ruto dismissed the notion of leadership as an important factor to the Sages. In this chamber, there would be no leader.

"Well," Ruto started after the others had calmed down, "that settles it. Rauru can't lead, and I..." She shrugged and sighed with a smile, "well, I could lead, but I won't. I don't think a leader is really needed in here!"

The friendlier of the sages agreed whole heartedly. Rauru stood silently until addressed.

"Well, Rauru?" She smirked indignantly. "I think we can all agree on that, can't we? We'll all just govern each other. We're only four people, after all. The whole idea of a 'leader' is just a bit silly." She laid a small hand on his shoulder to convince him. He was still the same grump he had been since she arrived.

Rauru stayed silent for a long time. His scowl had long since become a frown, and his defeated demeanor made him seem so much less threatening. In fact, for the first time, Ruto noticed that they were the same height. Zora were naturally tall, slender people, it didn't surprise her at all. But something about Rauru's anger, perhaps his precise, slow movements, or his deep, commanding voice, had made him seem so much larger. In realiity, he was simply a fat, bald old man.

Rauru looked at her with a frown, and then to the others. With a tired sigh, he began to speak. "If that is how you all want it to be, then I suppose I agree. After all, that is..." He swallowed and close his eyes. "That is what a good leader would do. Listen to his people." With that, the Sage of Light returned to his usual silence.

"Well!" Darunia bellowed. "That's that then! That was certainly dramatic, huh?" Saria laughed at his sudden release.

"Already back to your old self, Darunia?" She asked through her childish giggles. He looked surprised.

"Not yet!" He lifted her up and placed her on his shoulder. "There we go! Knew somethin' was missing!" They laughed together as Ruto watched the scene unfold before her. She couldn't help but smile as they paraded around the room. The kind of affection they displayed, a sort of familial, sibling relationship, is something she was unfamiliar with. Being an only child, she often wondered what having siblings would be like.

As she watched them, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Turning, she saw Rauru standing uneasily behind her. He didn't make eye contact, choosing instead to keep his eyes fixed firmly on some invisible object in the distance. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

"I suppose," He quietly said, "You are owed an apology. I..." He paused to gather his thoughts, but Ruto spoke before he was able to continue.

"Rauru, stop. You don't need to apologize. You were only doing what you thought was right." She weakly. She was still furious, of course, but she would put that aside for another day. "Of course, I was as well. We insulted each other, and this is how it all worked out." She shrugged. "Under different circumstances, it could have gone another way. I still would have been right, of course, but that doesn't always count." She smiled at him again.

Rauru, taken aback, pondered her words for a moment before responding. "Thank you for understanding, then. I..." He sighed with a frown that betrayed his age, "I wish I could share your optimism. When I think of the future, I am consumed by fear."

She sighed and turned to the other two sages, still lost in their games. "We're all scared. Everyone is scared." She sat, and invited him to do the same. He accepted and took a seat beside her. "But you have to be strong for the others. If you're scared, we will be as well. But if we all keep our chins up, I think our time here will be heaps more tolerable." She nodded at her own words.

"Hm." Rauru sat on these words for a while. Together, they sat quietly for a while. There was a peacefulness in the chamber that hadn't existed there since she had arrived.

"Do you truly believe the six of us have that kind of power?" Rauru asked after a long silence he kept his eyes elsewhere as he attempted to ponder a more positive outcome for the kingdom.

Ruto hesitated. She thought about assuring him that everything would be okay, but she didn't know that. Besides, she knew Rauru would never buy that. Instead, she opted to tell him the truth.

"I don't know. It's hard to say either way, really. Obviously, we're gathered here for a higher purpose, and we're all powerful people. But I don't know what kind of power it is. So I just hope we can pull something together." She tried to pull a smile, but it quickly faded. She found herself absentmindedly picking at the webbing at the base of her fingers nervously.

He sighed. "That's what I thought. For what it is worth, you may be correct. I suppose, for now, there's always hope." He sat with her for the next few hours. Neither said a word.

When the others tired of play they sat as well. Together, the four of them sat quietly. There would be time for talk later. Now was the time for peace.


End file.
